The Story of the First 10th Squad
The 10th Squad was a squad of 30 EITC soldiers sent to capture the King of Scotland. The plan started out well, but began to turn bad, and ended differently. This is the thrilling tale, as told by the one that lead the squad... Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. The 10th Squad Sets Off The 10th Squad was a squad of elite EITC officers sent by Lord Cutler Beckett to capture the King of Scotland. The plan was brilliant, but, would it work? "I require all the elite men you have, Samuel." Spoke Beckett. "For what reason?" replied Samuel. "I would like to send you to capture the King of Scotland." "For what reason?" "We've had dealings in the past.... and he has something I require." Very well, my Lord." said Samuel, And he walked out with the mission plan and 30 of the most elite EITC officers at the time. The Journey There The journey aboard the HMS Victoria to Scotland was long and hard, and the weather was absolutely terrible. A storm nearly ravaged the ship on the way. The nights were cold the closer they got. One night was particularly nasty. "Keep a weather eye!" Shouted Samuel. "There's bound to be sentinels guarding nearby, Roll out the long 9's, just in case!" "Aye, Captain, aye!" Shouted the crew. Two Scottish sentinels appeared from the hills and approached the Victoria. 'FIRE!" shouted Johnny Goldtimbers, who was commanding while Samuel slept. The crew opened fire. The sentinels did some damage, but not much. The Victoria drowned them in mere minutes. Samuel stepped on deck. "What was that, Master Johnny!?" "Sentinels, Sir." replied Goldtimbers. "Ahh, well then, onward." And the Victoria moved ever closer to Scotland. The Arrival The Victoria finally landed in Scotland, and none too soon. Winter was approaching, and the forests would be cold and dark. "We must make decent time, let's move!" Cried Samuel, and the 10th Squad moved on. They moved through the forests, and soon, the King heard tell of the East India Trading Company and sent out troops to vanquish the 10th Squad. Samuel met these soldiers, and he and his men fought them off. They killed them with ease and continued onward toward the King's castle. The next day, another platoon of Scottish soldiers came to ward them off, this time, made of many more men. The fight lasted a few hours, and the battle was harsh. Swords clanged, bullets flew, and guns rung loud throughout the mountains, but the 30 EITC Elites subdued the platoon, killing them all. "Damn* you, Samuel! You want war, you've got a war!" Proclaimed the king. The 10th Squad pressed onward. The nights grew bitter, and days grew shorter, the food supply grew low, and the Squad became weak, but they grew closer to the castle. Soon, the castle was in sight. The men at the last of their food, and would raid the castle for more. The food gave them much strength, and they would need it. They approached that castle, silently. All The Kings Horses and All The Kings Men The 10th Squad finally arrived at the castle, and none too soon. A storm was approaching, and they had to get the King before it arrived, or they were done for. "Should we wait until morning comes, Sir?" Asked Johnny Goldtimbers. "No, we attack tonight!" Said Samuel. They stormed the castle. The King sent his knights after them, and the battle was bloody and gruesome. Samuel's men fought hard, and the Knights of Scotland fought hard, but the battle waged on. The King and Samuel went at it. The King was AMAZING in battle, but Samuel more than matched his enemy, blow for blow. The king was fast, but Samuel was faster, and he would prove he was the Kings master. Samuel finally defeated the King but left him alive. He then went for Sir, Rodrick Henry, the Chief Knight who was battling with Sir Nickolas Shackleby, Poeman's father. Him and Nick were tearing flesh from bone, but Samuel came out victorious. "Why don't you all just submit to our power!?" proclaimed Samuel. When he finally paid attention, he realized he had lost 27 men! The Knights were winning! "No..." said Samuel. And he downed two more knights, leaving 48 more to go. Soon, Sir Nicholas was killed, and so were many more. The King, laying on the floor in pain, cackled at Samuel. "Fool!" He cried. Soon, it was Johnny Goldtimbers and Samuel Redbeard against 48 knights. "We're not getting out of this, not with the King!" Declared Johnny. "Oh, yes we are!" Deemed Samuel. I'll grab him, you back me! It was a longshot, but they went for it. Samuel grabbed the King and ran for the door. Johnny downed knights as he followed Samuel. Out the door they went, with 48 Scottish Knights after them. Samuel hid the King, and wen to help Johnny. When he arrived, Johnny was laying on the stone! "NOO!"﻿ Shouted Samuel. "NOW I'M ANGRY, AND EVERYONE WILL PAY!" Cried Samuel. He let forth a terrifying cry, knocking down all soldiers, he then tended to Johnny. They both got up, went for the King, and walked back into the forest. The 10th Squad was practically destroyed, but they came out victorious in the end, and all those men who died were honored three days next before Samuel and Johnny took off. They then set off on the HMS Victoria. A New Horizon "I trust you have not failed me." Said Beckett, as Samuel, Johnny, and the limping King walked into the room. "No, my Lord." Said Samuel. "What is it you want with me?" Said the king, as he winced in pain at his leg. "We have a score to settle. May I speak with you in private, Samuel?" They walked into a distant room and spoke. They both walked out, Samuel looks satisfied. He went to Johnny. "What did he speak with you about?" Asked Johnny. Beckett must have overheard because he answered the question. "Samuel Redbeard has just been appointed Lord of the Caribbean area under me, he is the new Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company." "Well done Samuel!" Declared Johnny. And they walked toward the Victoria, ignoring the wailing screams coming from the King. Samuel had become a Lord. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:EITC Category:POTCO Stories